My Talking Tom(creepypasta)
by hi im ur shadow
Summary: The story of how I lost a friend...


Hello! My name is Cathy and im ten years old. I wanna tell you a story that happened to me and ruined my love for cats. One day, I was using my tablet and was playing Angry Birds (since it was so popular). I got bored of playing Angry Birds like everyday, I wanted a new game. Sure, I had many other games but they weren`t really fun. Yeah, I figured in most touch games you had to wait HOURS just to get energy or an item or something.

I put my tablet to charge and went to play outside... by myself. I was an only child and lived with my aunt and uncle plus my VERY annoying cousin. His name is Alex. He just goes around annoying everyone. My aunt is nice and my uncle well... doesn`t talk to me much, he`s always away and doin stuff.

I`ve always wanted something I have never gotten before. Something I could play with. It was the beggining of summer vacation so, I didn`t get to see my friends. I wanted a pet. Yeah I have a gold fish I bought 2 days ago but he`s boring. I wanted a dog but my aunt doesn`t like them since that incident when she got bitten by a bull dog. She got some skin from her arm ripped off by the bite. An idea popped into my head. I know what I wanted, I wanted a cat! I ran inside to tell my aunt. "Aunt Lucy! Can we get a cat?!" I yelled to her with excitement.

"Hmm a cat?" she asked.

"Yes aunty please!" I begged.

"Honey, a cat in a big responcibility, you couldn`t even take care of Gary."she said.

"But aunty, he was a hermit crab, and he pinched me a lot. By the way, I was only five." I said

"Cat, (she calls me that, lol ironic isn`t it.) they sleep most of their lives anyway besides, Alex will probably kill it in a few minuits." she told me.

"I`LL KILL ALEX IF HE DARED TO TOUCH IT!" I yelled.

"Shush Cathy don`t scream." she said.

"But aunt Lucy, I want a cat really bad even my nickname say it, please i`m really lonely and have no one to play with." I pleaded.

"You have Alex he`s," she was about to say something.

"NO! I HATE ALEX AND HOPE HE DIES!" I interrupted.

"CAT! Thats not polite to interrupt people while their talking. Go to your room and NO your not getting a cat." Aunt Lucy shouted.

I walked to my room and said "Haha! She totally forgot about Alex. She really does hate him."

I got the tablet and used it. I was looking at the new games and saw that they were boring. I saw this one game called "My Talking Tom". It was a cat! Just the game I was looking for. I played a couple of these kinds of games but in this game, Tom ate, played games, slept, and even went to the... bathroom? I quickly downloaded it and and it was quick. I opened the game and saw Tom. Tom was so cute. He had a happy face and still had it when you smacked him. He was defenitly not a normal cat but I had fun with him. There was games so you could have fun with Tom. He even repeates you in a funny, squeaky voice. "My Talking Tom" was the best tablet game ever to me. He was my friend, even if Tom was only an NPC or something. He was still a good friend. I played with him every day.

The next year when I was 11, I still played with Tom but also got busy playing other games like "Candy Crush" because I was competing with my friends. After that, I became 12. I still played with Tom but only for like 10 minuits. Then, I became 13 and played with Tom a little less. I then became 14 and only gave Tom what he needed and then went on Facebook a lot. When I became 15, I got a boyfriend and... completely forgot about Tom. I spent my time with my boyfriend and friends. A year past... my boyfriend broke up with me... I hated myself. I wanted to die so bad. I cried everyday. I deleted "My Talking Tom" because it got old too. I didn`t kill myself, and graduated from high school 2 years after. I got a message from Tom when I got on the tablet...

It said "Please come back Cathy..." I ignored it and went on Facebook. Another 2 years had passed by and I was finally 20. I couldn`t believe it... Time passed by really fast. Alex was already 15. Before I started college I wanted to give the tablet to Alex. It was hard because so many memories were in that tablet. "Tom..." I thought to myself. I wanted to cry because I deleted it. Why? Why did I do it? I missed Tom so much, I redownloaded the game. The game finished downloading and my heart pounded as I opened the game. I smiled but then... something scared me... I was terrified.

Tom was... different he had a develish look on his face. His fur was black but was covered in blood. Instead of the livingroom he was always in a hellish looking place. Blood and body parts were all the floor. His eyes were the ones of a demon. Curiosity killed me not Tom. I tried petting Tom, he hissed. There was no food, bathroom, or sleeping option. He was only bored. "Lets play a game... Tom." I said. Tom repeated. At least that was normal.

"What game?" I asked to myself.

"How about... Tom killed the cats!" Tom laughed as he pulled out a knife.

I screamed and threw the tablet at the wall. I was still curious about what Tom wanted to do. I picked up the tablet and asked, "H... How do you play that game?"

"Easy, we only chase the other cats and then we have a happy feast like we used to!" he happily explained.

"I... I don`t eat cats." I shyly said.

"Oh, well they taste great i`ve had some before!" Tom told me licking his lips.

I almosted barfed to the image I saw. The game suddenly started and the cats ran away from Tom. The instructions said to tap on the cats as fast as you can. I played and the score was 63 cats killed. I wanted to cry. Tom and I were suddenly sitting at a dinner table. "Oh! cat soup, my favorite!" Tom said happily. They were cat guts with pieces of cat tounge. We started eating and Tom seemed to like it. "Mmh." I said sacastically (i just had to tap to eat it).

"Why did you leave me?" asked Tom.

I didn`t know how to answer. He looked so sad. "Why are you a cannibal?" I asked.

"You left me... alone and didn`t know what to eat. I even ate Ginger..." Tom said sadly.

I gasped and quickly went to check Ginger`s game. I tried to download it and it said that the game wasn`t available. I started crying and went back to Tom. Tom was looking sadly at me. "Am I a bad kitty?" Tom asked.

"No, this is all my fault. I left you for a bad guy. Im so sorry Tom." I replied with tears rolling down my cheecks.

Tom started losing his flesh. "Good-bye... Cathy." Tom said

"No, Tom NO!" I cried.

"I love you, Cathy." Tom said with tears.

"I love you too Tom, don`t go!" I pleaded.

Tom was all gone. I was staring at nothing and the backround went back to normal. Everything was silent, I tried saying something to Tom but nothing answered. "Tom... TOM!" I screamed. Still nothing. I gave up and went to the park. There I barried the tablet and went home. I didn`t know why, I just wanted to forget what happened. I wanted to forget everything. On the way home, I saw some kids playing "My Talking Tom" and I smiled but was still crying.

Five years later, I worked as a teacher. Alex became a football player. Aunt Lucy and Uncle Carl retired. One day, I got mail from Alex. It had a note that said "Remind you of someone?" I opened the box and saw a gray kitten. Once I saw its cute green eyes I cried and picked it up. We were face to face and I told him, "Your name is... Tom."


End file.
